Braking the silence
by SakuraLove03
Summary: A shuichi runs from his abusive boyfriend and finds himself in the almost loving care of yuki eiri... in the beginning there may be hardship but somewhere alongthe line we all find love... can yuki truly respect shuichi's boundaries or will this skittish
1. Chapter 1

Braking the silence

As shuichi laid helplessly in the corner of his room as his boyfriend beat on him he wondered what he would do when his boyfriend left for work he had tried leaving once before but he got caught so his boyfriend got him this ankle it thing that beat every time he left the house so in a sense it was, like he was under house arrest. After his boyfriend had satisfied his apparent need to beat Shuichi senseless he left for work. shuichi knew he wouldn't be back until around 9:00 or 10:00 at nigh but if he ran he knew his boyfriend would be back within minutes so he had to go fast shuichi pulls him self from the floor looked out the window to make sure his boyfriend was gone and as soon as he was sure the car had pulled safely around the corner he bolted for the door he ran as fast as he could he ran down the street as fast as he could but none of the shops that were normally open were not it must've been around five 5:00 5:30 in the morning so what was he really expecting for their to be people walking around everywhere he looked in every window of every store he came across but no one was even trying to open their stores but shuichi would not give up so he kept running and kept looking and finally looked in a across the street to see that the lights of the bookstore were on shuichi ran across the street as fast as he very well could in the pain that he was in when shuichi got to the store he pounded on the window as hard as he could trying to get someone's attention from the inside he saw a lot of people surrounding a man with blond hair and piercing gold eyes the man seemed very mad at something shuichi thought it might be that man that was trying to get his attention and shoving some sort of document in to the blond haired man's face the blond haired man got out of his seat and headed toward the door very fast scaring shuichi in such a way that he just took off running down the next alley that he came across shuichi huddled behind a trash can waiting for the blond haired man to lose interest in him but to shuichi's dismay the man never lost interest in him shuichi heard footsteps coming down the alley he was in "are you okay" the blond hair and asked shuichi did not say anything he just started to shake at the sounded a screeching brakes coming around the corner of the street and his boyfriend yelling "shuichi where the Fuck are you" shuichi was to scared to do anything so he just curled himself into a little ball and shook with fear the blond hair man knew something was wrong so he took off his jacket put it over shuichi and walked out of the alley and just stood their pulled out a cigarette started to smoke shuichi just stay there very quietly. Than he had his boyfriend yelling at the blond haired man "have you seen a little pink haired brat run by here?" And the blond hair man yelled back "yeah he ran down the third alley up from the bookstore about 10 minutes ago" shuichi's boyfriend yelled back some form of thanks and sped off in his car glad to hear the loud engine getting further and further away shuichi got out from underneath the blond haired man's jacket and just sat there the blond head man came back down the alley and just kind of stared at shuichi with a blank look on his face "what's your name kid?" the blond man asked and shuichi tried to make a sound and tell the blond man what's his name was but all that came out was a squeak shuichi look down to his feet with a sad face it hurt to talk he couldn't even tell the blond man that. it hurt so bad. "Well mine is yuki" the blond man stated shuichi thoughts to himself nice name yuki snow pretty. "Do you need some help getting up?" asked the newly titled man Yuki. But all that came at a shuichi's mouth was an "nn." "I'll take that as a yes" said yuki with a smile he stretched out his long arms and picked the boy up off the ground and set him on his feet but as soon as he let go shuichi fell right back down to the ground shuichi flinched in pain as his knees collided with cold and pavement and yet he still made no sound. "Okay then let's try this again" said yuki, yuki bent down to his knees and said "get on" not in forceful tone or anything but just enough so the shuichi would understand what he wanted him to do shuichi reached out and put his arms around yuki neck. Yuki then in turn hooked the boy's legs on his arms and with little effort at all

picked himself and shuichi off the ground and started walking back is the bookstore.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking the silence

Chapter 2 "to the hospital"

As yuki walked up and round the corner of the alley on his way back to the bookstore he thought to himself "who the hell is this kid?"

As yuki walked back into the bookstore everyone stopped what they doing and just gawked at the little pink haired boy clinging to yuki's back. As everyone just stopped and gawked at the little boy on yuki back Tohma decided to take a stand and run from the back of the story to the front and help yuki with this new little weight on his shoulders

"yuki what the hell happened?" "Is this the reason you ran out of here so fast?" Asked Tohma. "Well I guess so" "their a problems with that?" Stated yuki "well no but did you even stop to think that may be the kid could be more trouble than he is worth?" "Well for your information Tohma I did stop and think, I thought that maybe for one minute I could help someone instead of hurting someone!" Yuki stated was a very forceful tone making the young boy on his back shake with a slight fear. Yuki took the young boy into the back room that was filled with his new book **cool** that had just been put out on the market last week he was here to do a book signing but It looks like today he might've gotten more than he bargained for. Setting the boy down on a cold chair yuki started looking him over for the first time. The boy's eyes were Dole and seemed almost lifeless she had bruises and wells all over well as far as yuki could tell. His left eye was all black and blue and the right sleeve of his turtleneck shirt was ripped off his light blue PJ bottoms were supported with blood the boy looked as if he hadn't seen a shower or a path in about a month or so and he sure did smell like it to. But the poise and was the least of Yuki's worries at that moment in time for yuki was really concerned with was the ring of blood that had just started to show him a long neck of the boys light blue turtleneck shirt.

"Yuki" Tohma yelled from the doorway making the boy jump slightly." Yuki you shouldn't have gotten involved in all this" "you've already been through so much why take more on now?" "Because it was the right thing to do Tohma!" "Now come here and make yourself useful clean them up for me" "I'm going back out front" Yuki said as he walked past the boy and out of the back room. "God what does he expect me to do?" "Give him a bath or something it's not like he's just another mangy mutt yuki picked up off the street" Tohma stated under his breath so as not to attract Yuki's attention.

"Here wipe him off with this towel and some water and get him something to drink maybe" Yuki yelled from the doorway as he threw a towel and a bottle of water at Tohma's head. "Fine" Tohma stated picking up the bottled water and towel yuki had thrown at him. "Okay then kid let's see what we have to deal with let's get your shirt off." Said Tohma's as he lifted the edges of the boy's shirt up and over his head and off his arms.

"YUKI!" tohma yelled from the back room of.

"What the hell is it Tohma?" Yuki said as he came storming back into the back room.

"We have a problem!" … "Well what is it?" said Yuki. "Look" tohma said as he pointed at the boys neck. And there around the boy's neck was some Barbwire cutting deep into his skin problems making it almost impossible to breathe and or talk without some sort of pain. "The God" said Yuki in a very shaky tone. Yuki didn't think he just picked the boy up and took him out the back door of the bookstore put him in his car and drove off not even telling anyone where he was going.

Later that night yuki received a call on a cell phone low and behold it was Toma

"hello?" "Where the hell are you" said Toma and very angry voice "why should I tell you" "you want me to leave for dead" "yuki I'm sorry that's not what I meant earlier" "I just meant that you have enough on your plate as it is." "So why don't you tell me where you are… I just assume you're at some hospital somewhere trying to get some help for that kid." Said Toma in a slightly less aggressive tone my and I to of in a "well I'm at the hospital in the ginza district" "so I guess we'll see you soon?" "Yes well I think I might pick mika up at the airport first. So I'll probably see you in about an hour or so." "Okay see you then Toma" "oh yuki what" "yeah what is it?" "Is the kid OK?" "I don't know yet yet he was taken into surgery only about half an hour ago." "So I really won't know for a while, they said it might take an hour to. So I'll probably know the time you get here see you then by" Yuki ended the conversation and decided to take the batter at a cell phone so they couldn't be bothered anymore.

An hour and a half past and the kid had finally come out of surgery. "So are you his legal guardian" a nurse asked Yuki when he stood in the wheeled the boy down the hall to his room. "Well I'm all he has right now I guess." "Are you related?" The nurse asked.

"No not really… but… he's my best friend." Said Yuki trying to find some way to find out some information about how the boy was doing he had gotten to involved to let it end here just because he was in the boys blood. "Oh I see" "well I can't you everything... But... I can tell you he's going to be OK is going to have little permanent scarring around his neck but other than that he should be fine" " he should be able to go home in a few days" the nurse said it started to walk off but at the last minute turned around and asked Yuki a question "oh by any chance you know how he got so many bruises?" "I think it was his boyfriend in fact I'm pretty sure about it." Said Yuki. And just then Toma came speeding around the corner like a madman "Yuki there you are I was looking all over for you." "Well I'll Leave you to alone now" the nurse said and walked way.

"So how is the kid?" Asked Toma "they said he would be all right as I wanna stay and make sure." "All right then I guess I'm stuck here with you"

"you know you don't have to stay" "you can leave" "well it's not like I have anything better to do it being the weekend and all." Said Toma.

"umm Yuki was it?" Asked the nurse that had talked to him earlier.

"Yes I'm Yuki" "is something wrong?" "Well sort of you see your friend just woke up and he's all in a panic. Do you think maybe you could come in and try and calm him down a bit.?" Asked the nurse. "Well I guess I could try." Said Yuki and walked to the room where they had put the boy after his surgery to remove the wire from his neck.

On the way in to the room Yuki noticed the name on the door said Shuichi Shindou .

So yuki took it as that it must be the boy's name.

"Shuichi" Yuki said in a very soft tone trying to calm the frantic boy down.

"Shuichi its okay now I'm here" Yuki tried again. And this time it seemed to work a little bit shuichi seemed to settle setback on the bed and let Yuki get closer.

"Shuichi you need to lie down OK to be fine in here" to shuichi lie down back in his bed and let Yuki pulled blankets up over and shuichi snuggled into his pillow and reached his hand out to Yuki. Yuki took shuichi's hand without hesitation and settled himself in to the not so comfy chair sitting next to shuichi's bed . Should she close his eyes and drifted off to sleep. But all Yuki could think about at that moment was that this was going to be a very long and uncomfortable night.


	3. Chapter 3

After shuichi was well enough to leave the hospital Yuki offered to take the young boy in to his home.

At first shuichi protested that in the end he gave in… he had nowhere to go at home and he didn't want his parents know what happened to him he'd stayed in contact goes to scared to tell them anything and he knew his friends were worried but he wasn't concerned with that right now all she wanted was a home to go to the place to sleep its new close of course because his were all torn up and bloody.

So Yuki took him back to his place and they were living quite happily for baby about a week. In that week he can't notice to just how beautiful young boy was was in no hurry to tell him of course so he just kept on working and letting shuichi basically have the run Of the House.

Shuichi was a nice boy and he didn't want to put Yuki out so shuichi and begun well to clean he did the laundry in the dish is the to house very nice the only thing the boy could do was cook. But that was OK with Yuki he like to so it was fine.

Somehow cooking for shuichi made Yuki feel needed for the young boy to live. not to mention he got a thrill out of shuichi's expression every time he would set in what he had prepared down on the table. Shuichi would just light up at the site of the extensive meal the Yuki had prepared.

One time the boy even jumped up out of the seat and gave Yuki the biggest hug he had ever received in his life.

Yuki was just amazed at how little things like preparing a meal, opening a door and refilling a glass of water would just make shuichi so happy. It made Yuki so he to be the reason for almost every smile shuichi had from the moment that he had left the hospital.

But he would never tell shuichi Yuki had decided that he would play the silent type until the boy wanted to talk to him in at about two days it was hard to shut the boy up

was almost like you'd been deprived of being able to speak for months on end and old boy wanted to do now was talk. Shuichi you with a talk about the moon. Shuichi would talk about what he did while Yuki was that store. He was talk about the mangas night Yuki would bring home after a book signing. He would questions like "what is your favorite kind and music?" "What do you like most about life?" "Which every color?" "You feel about other writers?" "Would he think about dogs and cats?" "Why doesn't your house have any color?" ?You like color right?"

And personally it was starting to get on Yuki's nervous.

until one day As Yuki turned the corner to his room after a long day of writing the new chapter to his new novel that was in the new stages of work he would have expected to just thought write down on his bed well today that was not the case there were shoe e.g. lying there in all his naked glory as if this was his home and not Yuki's but as mad as Yuki was that the boy was taking over his bed he just could not take his eyes off the young boy he was simply a sight to behold shriek she's slender bottoms and long toned legs and a fairly taught stomach despite all the scholars the boy had she was still just an exquisite creature maybe even where the of the character and one of his books

"I can't believe that man would do this to shuichis body like that I ever see that guy that did this to him I swear I would beat him senseless: Yuki thought to himself choose Christ what am I thinking a sight to behold an exquisite creature what the hell I'm not gay! So why so why can't I take my eyes off of him? What the hell is wrong with me feel so exhilarated just looking at him feel the need to touch him is smooth creamy caramel skin is just calling to me God and I know it's like to be a dog being teased with the juicy meaty bone …" God I want him!" Well that was the gayest thing I have ever said

Yuki thought to himself

"Yuki?" Said shuichi in a very groggy voice

"I'm cold"

"well then put some clothes on!" Yuki said while averting his eyes to the floor and blushing furiously

"Yuki I'm so sorry I just passed out after I took my back while I was sleeping" she's he said in a fairly terrified voice .

Surely he was terrified the Yuki might hurt him Yuki thought to himself

so Yuki tried to be careful in what he said next so as not to scare the boy even more but he failed

"what?" "Like I would care to see you naked" Yuki said in a very sarcastic tone

"I know"… "no one would ever want to see me naked"... "I'm hideous"… "a monster" I'm scarred everywhere and ugly to top it all off he told me that he was the only one that could ever stand a look at me and he didn't want to take me anywhere because he said it would be embarrassing to be seen with a boyfriend as ugly as I am. Let alone anyone ever wanting to touch me in any way"

shuichi said in tears

"what did I say to get that response?" I was being sarcastic shuichi. I'm Sorry that you did not catch the sarcasm in my voice I apologize sincerely

"oh" "then just forget everything I just said please"

"why should I?"

"Because I was just rambling about my pathetic life" "sorry I am such bother to you"" it's no wonder my ex-boyfriend had to show me where my place was I am always speaking out of turn them story ""you can punish me if you want" shuichi said as he cast his eyes down to the floor and waited for his punishment to be dealt upon him.

"No" "that's not right shuichi he should have never done what he did to you"

"you didn't deserve it" "he was the one in the wrong not you" "and shuichi are not ugly and you're not a monster and you're not hideous . . . your just perfect just the way you are scars or no scars you still… still .. you're still beautiful" said Yuki very loud almost yelling but in a very shaky voice.

"Oh Yuki" "do you really think so?" "Is that truly how you feel?"

Shuichi said almost in tears once again

"yes the shuichi I mean it"

"no one has ever told me that I was beautiful before"

"while you are!" Yuki said forcefully

"oh Yuki I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through but thank you so much for everything you've do I think that you've just changed my perspective on all men"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean all the men I ever dated wer crewed had an insensitive and I thought all guys were like that" "but Yuki you nothing like them Yuki caring and you took me into your home without a second thought" "you've clothed me and fed me and given me somewhere to sleep at night." "It's like you the perfect man… but I know that's not true… no man is perfect no human being is perfect everyone has flaws some are just not very pronounced when you first get to know someone" because when you get to know someone for the first time all you want to see it for good in them I found out the hard way I always just wanted to see the good people. So when little things happen like little outbursts of anger and. I just did not want to focus on it. So when those little outbursts became were frequent I tossed it aside but then things got worse than got worse and worse and worse until I couldn't go anywhere because they would get mad so I just sat it out until they would throw me out on the street and I would go crawling back home

shuichi said no and tears with his hands on his face so Yuki couldn't see the tears that he was shedding. But the fact that he was sobbing didn't hide anything

"Oh shuichi that is just not right."

He said him self now in tears.

"Yuki?" Shuichi said as he watched the grown man fall to his knees.

"Yuki what's wrong I'm sorry was it something that I said?"

"Yes and no… I simply didn't know you could talk like that he was just a little kid was little things on his mind but that is just not so."

"You're passionate and very sad."

"It's like you live just to find love"

"if the things that happened to you happen to me I think I would've killed myself"

"you are so strong shuichi"

"you amaze me."

"You make me feel so small."

Yuki said an as his tears started to subside

"Yuki don't say things like that you all are strong and you're certainly not small you are passionate to about the things that you love to do read some of your books and it could tell in the could of person you were but that you enjoy what you do."

"I mean of course I couldn't be certain but now that I know you I can tell you are passionate about what you do"

"and you will love to cook I can tell just by watching you prepare dinner for me no … for us."

Shuichi said with a light in his eyes that Yuki never seen before this moment.

"Oh God shuichi I think I have just falling for you."


End file.
